Four Eyes
by lizteroid
Summary: Set during 'Pop Life' Kate and Tony have a small mishap, but unknown until Abby lets Kate know after it's happened. Sucky summary, read the fic!


_Author's Note:: _Based upon an episode in season two, "Pop Life" where Kate and Tony go undercover for a case in which a female Captain's Yeoman was murdered. A oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fic, no copyright infringement is intended either.

* * *

Kate's first thoughts about the situation she found herself in with Tony were, _'Ducky was right.' _before she looked at the sleeping figure next to her, _'Sexually charged tension, indeed.'_ she heard her own voice inside her mind speaking to her, as Tony took in deep, even breaths while he slept, facing away from her. It was while Kate was watching Tony sleeping that her cellphone rang and she jumped, startled from her reverie as she reached to her bedside table to answer it before it woke sleeping Tony.

"Todd." she said quietly as she peeled back the covers and slunk into her en suite bathroom, still trying not to wake DiNozzo.

"Kate! Not that I need to ask, how was it?" came Abby's excited voice from the other end of the line, her death metal music playing on the boombox in the background.

"Hey, Abs. What was...what like?" she questioned her best friend.

"Having sex with Tony? This is why I told you I wasn't going to be a mediator, Kate." Abby replied before taking a huge swig from her CafPow! drink and continuing, "I knew it wouldn't be much longer before you two were knocking knees with one another."

"Abby!" Kate gasped, "What are you talking about? I wouldn't ever have sex with DiNozzo..." she sighed harshly.

"How come I can see your bedroom on my screen, Kate? Did Tony go home with you?" Abby questioned before there was some scuffling about and she cleared her throat, "No, McGee...!"

"Hi Kate..."

"McGee! SHUTUP!" Abby quickly changed from speakerphone to receiver and glared at McGee.

"Abby, what's going on?" Kate asked, looking back through the en suite to her bedroom, Tony was still sleeping, turning over now.

"He's moving, I...I can see...you!"

"ABBY!" Kate hissed and then quickly shut the bathroom door, to try and not wake Tony, she didn't want to face him yet, "How do you know that?" she hissed, a whisper this time.

"The camera in Tony's glasses." Abby replied simply.

Kate was speechless for a few moments as she contemplated what that meant, and then she stood with her mouth dropped open as she came to that realisation, "You watched us?"

"Hey, just be grateful Gibbs wasn't in the room." Abby replied.

"But Abby! You _watched _us?" Kate was in disbelief, "Couldn't you have turned off the camera feed? Or something?"

"I had a bet on with McGee that you two would get round to making some noise, Kate. He wanted proof. Not such a good idea supergluing those glasses now, huh Kate?"

"Abby, that's a lie." McGee said in the near background.

"Just tell me Gibbs doesn't know." Kate commented, hoping he hadn't been witness to any of it.

"Gibbs doesn't know." Abby responded, "But I am fifty bucks richer, thank you McGee. And thank you Gibblets." she chuckled a little, her gravelly laugh resonating down the phone into Kate's ear before she continued, "Well, I should go, and burn this to DVD for you two to watch, enjoy the rest of your night with your Sex Machine, Kate." she hung up on her friend.

"Abby. Abby?" Kate huffed and slammed her cell shut before she took a few minutes to look at her reflection in the mirror;

x-x-x-x-x

_"Let's go Bruce! She's not interested!" she called out to Tony as he held his sig sauer to one of 'Bulldog' Ian Hitch's doormen, keeping him away from Jayde and Kate as she tried to find out about Jayde (Samantha)'s sister's murderer._

_As soon as Tony heard Kate's call to him for them to leave, he rushed to the car and jumped in the passenger seat, allowing her to drive for once, "Those guys were big. Big, big, big..." he semi cowered in the seat as Kate pulled the car into reverse to get away from the scene._

_"That's the point in them being hired...Bruce." Kate smirked to him, "Besides, you're kinda big yourself." she glanced to him briefly._

_"You think?" he asked her softly._

_"Steve told me about your Spring Break days...Sex Machine..." Kate smirked to herself as she drove them onto the Freeway._

_"Do you really want me to make a comment about that? I know you can't record it down for our sessions with Ducky...Lulu." Tony smirked back to her, "Can we stop at a Wendy's or something? I'm hungry, Kate."_

_"Didn't you just eat before we went to Teaz?" she asked him._

_"Yeah...so?"_

_"Well, you can get your own food, I'm not having a repeat of this morning, DiNozzo. You owe me a sandwich. With crusts!"_

_"I could just give you all the details on Steve?" Tony tried._

_"I know all about him. And you." Kate replied, "Nice try though. We pass a Burger King in about two minutes, is that okay?"_

_"Of course it is. It's food, right?" he smirked and growled a little in a neanderthal manner._

x-x-x-x-x

Sighing, Kate swallowed a little. She shook her head, _'that Burger King is still sitting in the car.'_ she thought and bit her lip a little. Tony's greasy fingerprints would be all over her steering wheel and dashboard, since he had taken command of the driving, since she had been otherwise preoccupied. She had removed her glasses, but Tony wanted to keep his on, since she'd told him he'd looked intelligent in them, and inflated his ego by 1396493501% with her comment before he'd pressed her to the side of the car and with the effects of the ego inflation, the night they'd had undercover and the raging testosterone he had in his body, Tony kissed Kate.

She hadn't realised what was happening until Tony grabbed the car keys from her and opened the passenger door to let her inside before he raced around to the driver's side and flung the bag of food he'd bought onto Kate's dash as he inserted the key to the ignition. All of that pent up sexual charge was about to be released and Kate wondered now if that had been the moment that McGee and Abby had realised that she and Tony were about to make their vertical proposition into a horizontal action. She wouldn't know until she saw Abby later on.

x-x-x-x-x

_"Kate just get the door open, come on! You're driving me crazy!" he hissed at her, his mouth hovering on her neck as he stood behind her, making her shiver with anticipation._

_"Tony, you do it then..." she wrinkled her neck up and smiled sweetly, stepping back from the door as he moved in, to try the key with her lock. Of course, Tony got it open with no bother, because she hadn't touched him and he had been breathing down her neck, literally while she had tried it._

_"Come on. I'm not that hungry anymore." he told her, looking down the hallway to make sure Gibbs wasn't about to jump out on them when he moved his hand down Kate's back to squeeze her ass, rewarded with a moan from Kate, "You better not go to Employee Relations, saying this is sexual abuse, Kate." he murmured to her before he saw her spin around to face him, her arms weaved their way around him, pulling him inside._

_"Of course I won't...we can forget the sessions with Ducky after tonight. I can forget you owe me a sandwich, Tony." she said, her breathing was heavy already as she pushed the door closed, leaning into Tony as she did so, pressing her lips harshly to his._

_When they pulled apart for air, which didn't take them long, Tony commented, "I'm going to take that as a no."_

_"Tony! Bedroom, now. Please..."_

_"I still remember that time in Gitmo when you told me women like making love in their own beds...and I believe that is true. Why didn't you ask if my place was closer?" he smirked._

_"It doesn't matter!" she hissed, Kate was getting impatient with him now._

_"Lead the way, Miss Tighty Twisty-Pants..." he gestured and smirked some more._

x-x-x-x-x

Tony had been so right with the newest nickname he'd given her; Miss Tighty Twisty-Pants. Kate did think, no. She knew she was wound fairly tight, and that she got twisted at minor things Tony did to annoy her, it wasn't right. And she knew she had to change. For the sake of their working relationship, their friendship and now, whatever kind of relationship they had going. It was only right, but Tony also had to change, could she poach him to do that, or was it a waste of time to even think about it?

Kate didn't know and the only way she would find out was if she would ask him, but she was too worried and scared to face him yet. Kate didn't know why she was scared, it was only DiNozzo afterall, but before now, she hadn't slept with him. And no matter what happened now, they could both use this against one another, it could even lead to them both being kicked out of Gibbs' team. Looking into the mirror again, she could see the worry escalating in her eyes as her reflection stared back at her.

x-x-x-x-x

_"I have to say Kate, I didn't know you owned clothes like this..." he smirked down to the top she was wearing, obviously without a bra underneath. Tony was in awe of how perfect her breasts were underneath the fabric, "I mean that skirt...woo!" he chuckled a little before he glanced down to the floor beside the bed where numerous items of their shedded clothing lay in a heap together. Truth was, he was nervous as hell, he always was with a new woman, but he wasn't going to let Kate see that, not after all of the bragging he did about his sexcapade filled weekends with different women each time._

_Kate looked up at him, seeing her own reflection in his glasses and she smirked a little, "Well you'd know that if you paid more attention to me at the office, rather than talking about your weekenders or your nooners..." she told him, feeling his arousal against her leg and she bit her lip gently, moaning slightly._

_"Oh, you wanna start up our own marriage counselling right now, without Ducky?" Tony smirked back down to her, looking down now to her panties before pulling them down._

_"At least make love to me in my own bed first, DiNozzo..." she lifted her hips before sitting up slightly to remove the last piece of her clothing, her shirt._

_"Oh my God, Kate!" Tony groaned, it rumbled deep in his throat as he moved his lips to her neck, pushing Kate back down against her pillow as he fished in his trouser pocket for his wallet to get out a condom, "I'd never thought you'd be so hot...I...I mean this in the best possible way." he murmured against her skin as he pushed down his boxers, opening the pouch before rolling on the condom._

_Kate smiled as she looked through the frames into Tony's eyes, seeing the same want for her that she felt for him. Her skin was already flushed as she felt his eyes raking over her. Kate could once again see herself in the glass of the spectacles Tony wore as she spoke up, "Tony, now..." she murmured hastily, but kept her voice low._

_"I gotta ask, Kate, are you normally a top or a bottom?" he asked her, looking at her breasts as they moved with her, gently rocking back and forth as Kate shifted._

_"Either..." she breathed out and moaned as Tony eased inside of her. Kate let her head loll back against the pillow, her mouth hung open softly as she was allowed to adjust to Tony's size before she moved her legs around him to keep him close to her for the entirety of their lovemaking. All the while she allowed her head to tilt back, allowing Tony full access to anywhere he wanted; neck, chest, mouth._

x-x-x-x-x

The feeling of Tony inside of her was just too much. Kate longed to feel it again, but she knew without leaving the bathroom, she wouldn't feel him. Kate sighed and finally tore herself away from the mirror, grabbing her cell from the shelf then and moving to the door, she yanked it open and almost knocked down Tony. He was standing there with his hand poised and ready to knock on the door, to see if she was in there.

Kate couldn't help but laugh as she saw Tony was still wearing the glasses and she pursed her lips a little, "I know we won't need a mediator once we talk to Abby later. You'll thank me Tony, you will. Keep the glasses, they're sexy." she smirked and stepped aside so he could use the bathroom as she walked out to straighten up the bed and make a pot of coffee, leaving a bewildered looking Tony watching after her and trying to figure out what she meant.


End file.
